Everyone is a little Crazy
by DryVulgarity
Summary: I realize that this is a violent story and way overly Dramatic, sorry if you don't like it.. But I did write it so I would like to know what you think of it. I was in a depressing mood so don't expect much.
1. Suicide Note

**Everyone's A Little Crazy**

**Suicide Note**

_The man that had fought by my side no matter what, fell to the blade of the blonde that had filled my dreams, along with a thousand others, with horror. The horrible man that had plagued the world with out any remembrance of what he had done. Most knew him as Seifer but to me he had no name, no true name. He was the man that had made my life hell._

_I still think of that day. The day that my heart had been torn to shreds by him. He is Lucifer himself. No one should feel how I am forced to. That day he stole my love's life. He destroyed the man that I would and could never forget. This day I know is when I am forced to remove myself from the dreaded world. No one could ever convince me to change this, None but him. His ocean blue eyes, his golden blond hair that shone like no other. Only he could convince me otherwise. I fear that no one will find this until they have found me. Not many come to my place now a days. They say I have become a shadowy beast and will never come from my home of hate and despair. They all have given up on me as though I had no chance in the first place. Now I fear if they were right, if I had given up before even trying._

_I remember him as though he was here by my side. I can feel his soft but muscled skin his tan tone and his fluffy hair. I can sense myself at his side breathing lightly on his neck. Him kissing my forehead softly. I can see him cheering me after the battle. But I know that that could never happen, that the only way I could ever see him again, would be to die. Death will bring me my love. My sweet, sweet Zell, I will see you again, I promise you this._

_Goodbye,_

_Irvine Kinneas_

Quistis read the note aloud to everyone. The room was silent, not even Selphie moved, or made a sound. Tears actually came to the eyes of everyone in the room, even the emotionless Ice Princess's eyes watered because of the death of the cowboy. Everyone thought he was dead anyway, his gun was there, and there wasn't a body in sight. As of right now he'd merely disappeared leaving a suicide note behind him. There was no idea, or way of knowing what was going through the mind of Seifer, but he was acting different, acting sad, but nobody saw it.

After nearly fifteen minutes of standing there in absolute silence, no sob, no shifting of weight, nothing, complete silence, he left. The blonde that had taken the lives of not one but two of the world's heroes, left. His face was filled with sorrow, but no one in that room could see it, all they saw was a heartless man leaving the scene of yet another of his many crimes. Nobody saw the boy when he got back to his room, nobody saw him crying. There was absolutely no way they could've, he made sure of that.

Seifer had wanted to live a simple life after he'd gotten out of the Sorceress's grasp. He actually thought he was going to be able to. That changed when he heard about the smaller blonde, he didn't know about it until the funeral. When he showed up everyone glared at him even the Mrs. Optimism, he new something was wrong. He knew he had done something, he even had an idea of what it was. It took him a long time to finally work up the courage to ask the, brunette, gunblader if it was his fault, his fault Zell, the over bouncy, over confident blond, had died. He was hoping his theory was wrong, every inch of his body pleaded that Squall would lie and tell him it wasn't his fault. But that didn't happen, he felt as though he was being flung into the six foot hole instead of the smaller boy, his life, everything he had hoped for was ruined, and nobody noticed that he too was hurting.

Squall continually told the tall blond that it wasn't all his fault that he had no way of knowing, no way of stopping himself. The brunette didn't get it, the blood was on his hands, whether he knew what he was doing or not, everybody still hated him for it. Now he had even caused another of his friend's death, sure he never really knew the guy before Zell's death but he had wanted to, he truly did, he wanted to know them all. Still he had one person who would at least put up with his presence, the last person he'd expect, the Ice Princess.

Seifer was in his room, he was sprawled across the floor blood oozing from his wrist, tears spilling over his face, his blonde hair limp and wet with sweet. There was no knock, Squall knew what Seifer was doing, he knew how it felt, he had, and was still going through the whole cutting issue. He saw the pale skinny blond on the floor sobbing and clutching his fists until the nails bit in. " I didn't want this to happen." he said turning onto his back. His face was smeared with tears. " None of this, Everything was supposed to go back to normal, No one was supposed to die, Squall, I didn't want any of this to happen."

The brunette knelt beside him. He shook his head and handed the blonde a towel from the floor. " None of this was supposed to happen, it just did." The boy replied, " People just want someone to point the blame to, and since the Sorceress is gone your the only one that can take the hateful remarks and looks without them having to say it was some one completely irrelevant."

The blonde sobbed again " You always draw out answers." He rolled to his side and grabbed the knife next to him. " Thanks anyway, Squall, but I'm pretty sure everyone else would want me dead," He dug the knife into his wrist again and let another line of blood spread across his arm. The brunette snatched the knife from him and threw it to the corner of the room. "WHY WON"T YOU LET ME DIE!" The once strong, cocky man, curled himself into a ball. " I get it now." He sobbed, " You want to see me waste away like Irvine did, or is it that you want to kill me like Zell had died, at the hands of a gunblade? But you wouldn't do that, you know you'd end up clutching on the doors of death like I am. It doesn't matter who it is, Squall but if you know them, whether its with deep hatred or unmatchable love, it will drive you to insanity."

The man shook, he was cold, he was suffering massive amounts of blood loss, still he managed to climb to his feet. " Go ahead, I would rather die than have to live knowing that I killed two of the people who tried to save my life." He spread his arms and tilted his head back, he meant it.

"AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO FUCKING NOTICED!" It was the brunette shouting this time, He clutched his head and dropped to his knees. Seifer tilted his head to look at the other boy, he was crying, really crying. His nails dug into his scalp and he was barely staying on his knees. "Irvine's not dead."


	2. Tell Them!

**Everyone's A Little Crazy**

**Tell Them!**

The brunette climbed to his feet, tears running down his cheeks, he had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. His shoulders still hung slightly and he looked as though he would collapse at any second. He knew he was weak from shock, it didn't stop him though, his grip was firm as he grabbed the arrogant blonde's arm. The taller man didn't even try to resist, he was pulled out into the hall where the eyes of hundreds of students meet theirs.

Squall turned to him. "You actually think you're going to get out of this that easy? You couldn't help killing Zell, but Irvine is not dead yet and you are going to help me find that half crazed fucking cowboy." He shoved the blonde down the hall into the crowd of people. "NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN THAT HALL AND START LOOKING!"

The blonde stumbled into the crowd, hitting people and falling to his knees. He turned his head to face the normally calm brunette, only to see the boy stalking toward him. Squall's face was twisted in anger. "GET UP!" he shouted, reaching for the blonde's bloody arm. A different pairs of hands got to the man first pulling him away from the crazed commander. The hands managed to get Seifer to his feet as the blonde connected to them glared at the brunette.

"I don't get you Squall, You have driven everyone in Balamb to a state of confusion." Her eyes were watering now. "You take another step closer to this man and I'll, I'll..." She stepped in front of the taller blonde and took her whip from her side. "You're the one that kept telling us to accept Seifer, told us to get over the past. Now you're doing this to him?"

The brunette sent her a glare that told her to drop dead. "You don't get me, that's how it's supposed to be, I am the unreadable commander of Balamb. Well here is something that you can understand, Get the fuck out of my way!" He ran at her grabbing her arm and throwing her into the crowd of gathering students. The taller blonde in front of him had a look of total fear in his eyes, it seemed as though he was cowering.

Another groups of hands caught hold of the boy, the voice of a certain small brunette reached his ears. "Squall calm down, please your scaring us.". It didn't slow him down though, he managed to break away from the hold of his friends and get to Seifer. His face was barely an inch from the blonde's.

"Call them off, make sure they get away from me, tell them not to try and stop me." It was a whisper that only Seifer could hear, at first the blonde wasn't even considering it, that was until he saw the look in Squall's eyes. He nodded and cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the hall. His facial expression showed that he was scared. The blonde hesitated. "Tell Them!"

He cleared his throat again, "Stop." he said, "It's ok I'll go with him. You don't have to try and protect me. I'm fine" He dropped his voice to a whisper so that not even Squall heard him, "Hopefully." Squall nodded and told him he had made the right choice, before shoving him further into the crowd and away from his room.

They heard Quistis behind them, she was shouting at the students, "Get some towels, rags, something, we have to clean up the blood.". They heard Selphie scream and looked back only to see her standing in the door of Seifer's room. Several people passed them stopping to look at the blood trail they were leaving, but only for a second, before running on toward the dorm rooms.

After a short while they ended up next to the map in the center hall. "Where would he go?" The blonde asked cautiously. The brunette turned to him, his face calm and emotionless, the tears staining his face was the only thing different from normal.

"I don't know, he could be anywhere." His eyes filled with tears again. "We have to find him, Seifer, we have to." He grabbed the arm of the blonde again and dragged him after him, heading toward the gates, the blond only paused to look back at the school for a second, that's when he saw it. There was a person on the second floor balcony, the only feature he noticed from this far away was the long hair.


	3. Black Handle

**Everyone's A Little Crazy**

**Black Handle**

The blonde tugged on Squall's arm. The attention of the brunette was gained instantly, the blonde managed to ignore the glare he received and immediately pointed to the balcony. A gasp was heard from the smaller man and a second later the blonde found himself being dragged back into the garden.

The students moved as quick as possible so that the two could get to the elevator without any trouble, and so that they would not have to face the commander. The blonde's head hurt, along with his wrist, but he ignored the pain, so as not to anger Squall again. As the elevator rose the two could see Quistis and the other girls running towards them, Seifer watched as the brunette, he was trapped with, smirked and waved at them, before turning to face him.

"It's a good thing you don't fight me." He said, "You wouldn't want to get hurt." The doors slid open and the blonde was pulled, once again, running down the hallway. They reached the door within a minute only to find it locked. The brunette beat at the door with his fist, screaming nothing in particular. After a while Squall seemed to calm himself down and step away from the door. "You don't get it do you?" His eyes looked pleading. "Nobody gets me, I can't be understood!"

The blonde put his not bloody hand to his face. "It's not that you can't be read, its just that you don't talk." He tried to sound as calm as possible as he said this, he realized immediately after that he shouldn't have said anything. He felt fists grab his jacket, and his feet rise off of the ground. For a moment his mind when blank, due to a sharp pain in his back. He opened his eyes, finding that he was against a wall, and feeling blood running down his shoulder.

"Fine then I'll talk." The brunette's eye's were filled with hatred again, this time directly aimed towards the taller man. He turned to face the locked door, tears running down his face again. "I loved them." The blood on his clothing made him look as though he was a fallen angel, left wingless to die, Seifer closed his eyes so that he would lose the image. He felt himself being dropped, arms tightening around his waist, opening his eyes he found himself face to face with Squall. "Both of them, I fought by their sides for so long! I already lost one, If I lose another I..." The blonde stumbled as he was thrown from the wall.

A scream was heard from down the hall. The brunette turned to see Rinoa fall to her knees, Selphie, Quistis, Edea, and Cid at her side. He turned back to the blonde leaning against the wall. "GET UP!" He shouted. He grabbed the taller man again pushing him to the door. "OPEN IT!" the brunette's voice was hysterical, his face smeared with blood and tears.

Seifer sagged against the door sobbing. "Squall" he mumbled, "You have to have a key." The blond gasped as the toe of the brunette's boot was thrust into his gut, he gasped spitting up blood.

The brunette turned back to the group that stared at him in horror. "You'd better find Xu and get the key to me." He said kicking the blonde again. "Hurry, I don't know how much more he can take." Footsteps were heard as they scrambled back to the elevator, Rinoa still crying.

The blonde curled into a ball and pressed himself to the wall. "You've been cutting your wrist so deep that you'd pass out but you can't handle a kick to the gut?" The brunette stood above the bloody mess that was once Seifer. He heard the tears of the soldier but did nothing in reaction to them he merely stood there. "I don't want to hurt you, but its the only way to get them to listen, and hurry."

The brunette began to pace the hall never going that far from the blonde, always keeping an eye on him. He pulled a small hand gun from his belt, it had been a present from the cowboy, it had a sleek black handle, and even came with a set of pulse ammo which he was now loading it with. He raised the gun so that he could admire it, " You'd be happy to die by this gun, it'd the first time I've used it."


	4. Don't need Wings

**Everyone's A Little Crazy**

**Don't Need Wings**

The blonde at this point didn't care, he was in agonizing pain, and he didn't want to feel it anymore. He was trying to get to his feet so that Squall could chose where to shoot him, whether in the stomach, the head, the leg, even the arm, He didn't care anymore. After a few horrid moments he was finally on his feet, he staggered toward the smaller man, tears falling, eyes showing shear pain.

The brunette clicked off the safety on his gun and aimed it towards Seifer. "You only wish it was that easy." He lowered his arm and resumed pacing the hall. "Believe me when I say that your not going to die, not like Zell and not like Irvine." He turned on his heels and began walking back towards the tall blonde. His eyes were, once again, emotionless and for once since Squall's emotional breakdown the blonde felt safe, that only lasted a short while.

Footsteps came from down the hall, a scream sounded as the blonde once again felt his commander's boot hard against his gut. Seifer fell to the floor gasping and coughing up more blood. Squall glared at him again. "GET UP!" he shouted, watching as the blond struggled once again to his feet. He turned towards the person who had screamed, he noticed immediately that it had been Xu because Quistis stood her face clean of all emotion. "The key." he whispered. "Quistis give me the key... NOW!" His hand lifted and he pointed the Black gun at the blonde who had somehow managed to get back on his feet.

Quistis's heels clicked at she walked towards the commander. She was utterly confused, Squall had always managed to keep his cool, no matter what had happened, his emotions must have built up causing him to break, to lose it. Even with the gun at Seifer, she walked, she kept her cool, someone had to. When the blonde woman reached the two men, Squall was on edge. He kicked at Seifer but happened to miss by nearly an inch, because the woman had pulled him away.

She slid the key to the blonde. Squall watched as she helped him toward the door. They stood there a while, until the door clicked signaling that it was unlocked. The brunette walked forward, throwing the two blondes against the wall and swinging the door open. There standing, arms spread and head back stood the cowboy. He flinched when he heard the metal door hit the wall. The light from the falling sun illuminated the cowboy's honey hair, it made him look as though he was flying.

The brunette gasped, stopping in his tracks. The cowboy looked down from his perch on the railing staring into the eye's of the commander, seeing all the hatred he felt, seeing the love, everything. He turned his face looking to the sun. "I want to fly, Squall." He laughed but only slightly. "I want to have wings, so I can fly forever." He lifted his arms again showing that he was still going to jump, showing there was no way to stop him. "Still, you don't need wings to fly."

He bent his knees and launched himself into the air. The wind brushed his hair from his face as he turned to see the gathering of people. He fell, not fast, but he fell, and he felt that he was indeed flying his coat flung back, he felt free. Not even the pain from the fall stopped his happiness, because as soon as he hit the ground he found the blue-eyed, martial artist at his side.

Squall screamed out, but no one under stood what he was saying. He ran to the side of the building, looking down to see the cowboy's body in perfect condition, no mark of the fall visible from the height. Tears covered his face again, he turned to find, Quistis, Seifer, Xu, Rinoa, Edea, all of them staring at him. He screamed again eyes falling on the blonde man, before he turned to the edge of the balcony.

He leaned over the rail looking into the sky, like the cowboy had done. "You remember what I said Seifer. You remember how I continually told you Zell's death wasn't your fault." He cupped his face in his hands sobbing. Letting go he looked up again wrapping his arms around himself, never once letting go of the gun. "I meant it, I really did. No matter how badly the others had treated you after getting back, I had tried to help you. I told you it was ok to cut yourself, but only if it really did make you feel better afterwards. You helped me too, don't think I forgot. You helped me to let go of everything that made me sad, everything that made me angry."

The brunette twisted to look at the man he had beaten. "Somehow I couldn't help you the way you wanted me to. Somehow I've grown to love you all, and I've never been able to show it, or even say it. You asked me to help you Seifer, do you still want it?" He was sobbing again. He watched as the blonde man staggered out from the crowd. The man looked sad but he nodded. Squall laughed. "I knew you would." He said shaking his head.

He pulled the hand with the gun away from his side aiming it at the blonde, ignoring the screams coming from several girls. The blonde laughed this time. "You don't know how much I've loved you, for everything you've done for me. I'll tell you something though, for this I'll be yours beyond death, if you choose me to be so." He threw his head back waiting for the gun to fire, and fell to his knees hearing the gun hit the ground he looked confused but he smiled at the brunette.

Squall looked to the crowd seeing everyone's hatred towards him, he laughed at them. "Do you honestly think that after all these years I care what anyone thinks of me?" He smiled, his face and eyes still betraying the fact that he was sad. "No one even tried to understand me. Why, because I was known as the unreadable commander." He turned back, looking up at the birds flying overhead. listening to the sweet melody they sang. "I wander what its like to fly."

He turned to on his heals and ran at the blonde, tears streaming down his face. Dropping to his knees so he could hold the soldier, the brunette whispered, "I can't do it, I can't loose you too, I'm so sorry Seifer but I've lost too much, to loose more will throw off my balance." He buried his face into the blonde's neck, hugging him tightly. "I need you to keep me sane."

_-Legs-  
This one was originally written in 2005, now that's no excuse for how terrible it is. I understand. I've edited it, and I had someone read it over, for the fact that I couldn't. I hate this story, but I kept it, no idea why. Maybe its to remind myself to never do this again. Despite that I hope that YOU managed to enjoy it._


End file.
